We Shine The Brightest Together
by KatLeePT
Summary: She never thought her sophomore year would be like this. Femme Slash. I've never actually seen an episode - have to wait for the DVD - but am already hooked on Veronica/Betty fics!


I never thought that my sophomore year of high school would be like this. I never thought my _life_ would be like this. I never would have dreamed that this sleepy, little town could produce so much mystery and intrigue, even strange, unexplained murders, and I certainly never would have dreamed that I'd be one of a number of close friends trying hard to unravel such mysteries. That wasn't the girl I was when I first came here at all.

But then, I'm not that girl. I've been changing ever since you came into my life. I used to try to blame you for all the bad things happening around us, and especially to me, but the truth is that sometimes, you've been the only good thing in my life. The girl I was when I first came to this town never would have even began to think about another girl, let alone fantasize, dream, and work to make those dreams a reality. I started changing the moment I fell for you.

I always thought I'd be the Prom Queen. I never could have imagined any one else taking my crown, or being okay with the fact that another girl was wearing it, let alone actually helping that girl win it, but crowns don't mean a lot to me any more. I'm totally not the same girl I was. I'd rather see you win, and I'm looking forward to spinning you across that dance floor Saturday night and watching the way that crown sparkles on your beautiful head, not mine.

I've got so much more than a crown to cherish this year, and you're at the top of that list, Betty. If our parents ever find out the true meaning of our close friendship, they're going to freak. Mother freaked out too much like it was when I told her, flat out, that I wasn't running this year. I can just imagine how your parents would react to their baby girl being swept off of her feet by a spoiled, little rich girl. I remember how they looked at me when you first introduced them to me.

I'm still kind of surprised that everybody at the school doesn't shy away from us. We've kept most of the friends made despite the fact that they know we're together. I'm telling you: That wouldn't happen in the city. You told me once that the people around here are different, are _better_ than city people, and I've learned you're right. I also am no longer one of those people: I haven't been since falling for you.

I still can't believe this is happening, you know. That I'm in love with the prettiest girl in town and wanting to show her off on my arm rather than being that girl is still so new to me. This is all new to me, even though I've known and loved you for a few years now. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't moved to Riverdale, but somehow, I have the feeling that we still would have met and whenever that happened, earlier, later, whenever it happened regardless, I would have still fallen for you.

You do so many things to me that I never thought were possible. You make me value the beauty of the heart more than the face. You make me question things I've always taken for granted. You make me want to shine with love instead of jewels and to dote on you every second of every day with that love. What have you done to me, Betty? You've saved me, I think, from myself.

I used to think the world was my oyster. I had all the guys in whatever town I was in at the time at my beck and call. I could crook my little finger and have a plethora of guys falling over their own feet to get to me and fulfill my every wish. But the truth is, I was headed to be like my mother. I was becoming just like her: so wrapped up in my career and in being the prettiest face in the crowd that I was missing true connections. She claims she isn't lonely, but I know better . . . and I thank God that I'm not headed that way any more.

You've filled my life. You've given me more love than I ever thought was possible: not passing love, not love only because of sexual admiration, but the real thing. That's why it doesn't matter to me which of us shine brighter; in fact, I don't even worry about shining any more. I just want you to shine and to be there to watch your shine, baby, and we're going to shine together Saturday night. We're going to turn this whole town on its ear Saturday night. I used to think about the dresses I was going to wear to wow everybody, but what's really going to wow them is when we walk into that dance together and I have you on my arm.

You'll be right where you belong, and I am right where I belong, thanks to you. Our future is bright but not because of the connections I have or the career I'm going to have. It's bright because we have each other, and with our love, we have endless possibilities. We really can be whatever we want to be, but I'm already what I want to be. I'm yours, Betty Cooper. Now and forever, I'm yours, and I'm quite certain neither of us have ever shone brighter than when we sparkle together. Now twirl, let me see that dress, and we'll plan the rest of our lives together starting Saturday night.

The End


End file.
